Et si un jour
by Ana-no-baka
Summary: Cela paraissait pourtant impossible, mais il l'a fait. Il a lui aussi quitté le village, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques mots griffonnés sur une feuille à la va-vite. Juste une lettre.


One-shot sous forme de lettre, je dois prévenir qu'à la base il y avait certains passages barrés, mais je ne peux pas le faire ici. Alors je mettrai entre parethèses... Désolée ça fera moins lettre du coup...

Sinon les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Comme d'hab

_

* * *

_

_« ( Chère Sakura, )_

_Et si un jour, je pars je décide de quitter le village, tu m'en voudrais n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question, connaissant déjà la réponse. Les excuses ne suffiraient pas à combler ce que tu ressentiras, mais je pense que la meilleure solution soit que tu m'en veuilles, je ne mérite que ta haine. Je suis le pire de tous, celui qui abandonne au moment où l'on a besoin de moi. C'est moi le véritable traitre, alors je comprendrai que tu veuilles me détruire sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire. _

_Car, je ne pars pas pour errer dans le monde ninja en quête d'inconnu. Non, je vais rejoindre l'ennemi en traitre que je suis, à moins que je sois juste affreusement lâche. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends là-bas, surement la mort. ( Après tout ) Une mort lente et douloureuse, digne de mes actes. ( Je vais mourir. ) ( Je ne serais jamais Hokage. ) Je vends mon âme au diable, ils prendront Kyuubi, leur but depuis le début. Je suis juste un pion, pourtant c'est moi qui veut aller vers eux. _

_Tu te souviens, tu m'as toujours dit d'écouter mon cœur et d'accepter mes sentiments même si c'est difficile. Et crois moi, je sais que cette fois-ci sera vraiment la pire, je vais faire souffrir beaucoup de monde par égoïsme. Mon cœur me permet d'aimer mais je suis un vrai monstre. ( Je suis ) Le plus digne finalement à porter ce démon, moi qui en ai voulu à ceux qui me haïssaient à cause de lui, ils ont juste eu raison. Mais malgré toute cette haine, j'arrive à aimer quelqu'un. Je n'ai surement pas choisi la meilleure personne étant donnée son appartenance à l'Akatsuki. Aussi simple que cela puisse paraitre, je l'aime. ( Je suis tombé ) Un démon amoureux d'une jolie fleur. Son doux visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix... Je ( voudrais ) rêve de la voir un jour sourire. Je voudrais tellement apprendre à la connaitre, Konan... _

_Elle ne voudra surement jamais de moi, et je risque de mourir, peut-être même qu'elle me tuera de ses propres mains. Mais si jamais ils décident de me garder envie, alors je pourrais être à ses cotés, rien qu'à cette pensée je suis heureux. Si tu étais là, tu me mettrais en garde, me disant gentiment de rester réaliste. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi et voila comment je te remercie. Je ( m'en veux ) me déteste de te faire subir ça. Je suis conscient de ce que je laisse derrière moi, des coéquipiers, des amis, des gens que j'aime. Et plus encore, le village, tout ceux qui m'ont accepté. J'abandonne en quelque sorte mon humanité, j'en viens même à me demander si je serai capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit en vous fuyant. _

_( Pour être honnête ) Si tu acceptes encore de me croire, je t'avouerai que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. ( Je doute. ) Je ne suis certain que d'une chose, c'est ce que je ressens pour Konan. Et je me raccroche à ça tant que je peux, ( alors je m'en vais ) je vais la rejoindre... Plus j'écris, plus je me dis que je suis horrible, pourtant c'est ce que je veux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi Sakura ? Mais je ne peux même pas te demander de l'aide, je n'oserai jamais plus te regarder en face, ni aucun villageois d'ailleurs. Alors je t'écris, ( mais ) cette lettre n'a aucun sens, c'est juste un assemblage de phrases incompréhensibles. Quelque part cela me représente bien n'est-ce pas ? La confusion. _

_Je pense que je vais arrêter ce massacre, je tourne en rond depuis le début de cette lettre. Peut-être ne la liras-tu même pas, trop dégoutée pas mes actes... Mais si tu la lis, je t'en remercie et je tiens à te dire que j'ai choisi le chemin que je veux prendre. J'irais vers la personne que j'aime quels que soient les sacrifices. Désolé d'être si solennel. Et désolé pour tout. _

_Adieu, ( je pars ) le jour de mon départ est arrivé, personne n'y peut rien. Mais je ne t'oublierai pas. _

_Naruto_

_P.S : Une fois que les souvenirs sont gravés en quelqu'un, rien ne peut les effacer. » _

Il replia la lettre, après une énième relecture. Le papier était vieux et abimé, l'encre noire était devenue presque illisible par endroits et les marques de pliages vieilles de quelques années découpaient la feuille en huit rectangles à première vue identiques. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de ranger cette lettre dans sa poche.  
- Tu t'en veux de ne pas lui avoir donné ? demanda une voix féminine.  
- Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être.  
Elle plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux bleus de celui qui semblait être son coéquipier. En effet leur tenue était identique, une longue veste noire, brodée de nuages rouges. Puis la jeune femme l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer :  
- Tu sais il n'est jamais trop tard. Si tu veux lui donner, je t'aiderais.  
- Merci, répondit-il avant de marquer une pose.  
Il remit en place la fleur en papier qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :  
- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau par ma faute.  
- Je comprends, prononça-t-elle calmement.  
- Par contre je peux te promettre qu'un jour je te laisserai la lire...

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était partit. Trois ans qu'il avait abandonné le village. Peu de temps après qu'elle eu trouvé cette "lettre" on lui avait annoncé que Naruto s'était livré à l'Akatsuki. Depuis elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle sur son existence. Était-il vivant ? Mort ? Elle avait seulement cessé d'espérer... Sakura sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Pourquoi ces quelques mots la faisaient-ils toujours pleurer ?

_« Je pars. Adieu.  
N. »_


End file.
